


Getting their queen back

by Demeandbomba



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeandbomba/pseuds/Demeandbomba
Summary: Macavity, bomb, deme, Mungojerrie/Rumpleteazer snd griddlebone are all working together.Demeter is still at the Jellicles but they have a plan to get her back, yes it’s still a deme and bomb story.Please enjoy
Relationships: Bombalurina/Demeter (Cats), Demeter/Macavity (Cats)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“You know bombalurina, it’s not nice just hanging round, you look like a whore waiting for a Tom to walk by and frisk you”, Griddlebone sneered at bombalurina as she walked by the red queen, “at least I can get a Tom to frisk me, unlike you Griddlebone, “it’s LADY Griddlebone darling”, “ah yes, lady, not much of lady are you, spending all this time on a dirty boat, fucking an old pirate cat” bomba laughed when she finished and walked off into the direction of macavity’s den, her ears twitched when she noticed Griddlebone following her, “don’t worry red, Macavity called for me as well, don’t feel so special now do you”, bomba’s fur spiked, “ I don’t know why he wanted you back here”. 

“Hello my queens, I’m glad your both here” bomba smiled and took her place next to Macavity and purred when he started stroking her head fur, Griddlebone stared and sat down on the chair opposite them both, “were going to have an adventure this week ladies, were going to the jellicle ball” bomb tensed and pressed her claws into macavitys leg, “nervous my darling bomba” Macavity laughed, “nothing bad is going to happen, I just want to talk to those darling brothers of mine and father” he continued stroking bomba’s fur making her purr yet again, Griddlebone spoke up first, “so want do you need us for?”, he deadpanned “I thought you girls could see if you can bring Demeter back, she doesn’t belong there, we know it and she does, out of her sweet nature though she stays, no doubt that brother of mine convincing her to stay” Macavity sneered at the though of his brother with his paws on their Demeter, “I’ll do it mac, I’ll get her to come back home” bomba had stood up and nuzzled into macavitys shoulder and neck, “I’ll bring our queen home” “thank you my sweet red queen, she’s playing a part remember, she may resist” bombalurina had stood up and started walking out of the den “I think I can handle that, cmon Griddlebone, time to teach you to dance, if you don’t break something first” “At least I have a higher vocal range than you” bomb sighed, “do you ever do anything other than complain and sleep with pirates?” 

A FEW DAYS LATER AT THE BALL 

“Munks I don’t think I can go to the ball this year, I’m not feeling too great, I might just go to my humans house” Demeter was lay in her and Munkustraps den, in reality she felt fine but she had been here way too long and she knew that, she needed to go home, the junkyard was nice but, she needed to be back in macavitys arms, next to her best friend bombalurina, and back to insulting griddlebone whatever chance they got. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Munkustrap who, crawled onto the bed and snuggled into her, “if this is about what happened last year, I promise it won’t happen again, and if it does I’ll protect you” after a few minutes he said “or is this about bombalurina, how she left with Macavity and we’ve not seen her since” deme shifted slightly hearing the hatred in munks voice, he continued, “honestly I never trusted her I knew she still wanted Macavity she’s just like him, arrogant, full of herself, a murderer and-“ “don’t talk about her like that!” Deme had jumped up and her ears had flattered against her head, claws out and pointed at Munkustrap, he sat there stunned, “bomba is the sweetest queen in this whole damn place, and you will not speak badly of her ever again you hear me!” Deme was now stood at full hight, tail straight, fur spiked and claws still pointed at Munkustrap, she almost looked like she was ready to pounce on him like you would a mouse to kill it, Munk slowly rose from the bed, his face softening, “okay, I’m sorry Demi, I didn’t mean to insult her, please just relax” Munk tried to pull her into him but she pulled away “I need to be alone right now, I’ll see you later”.

Demeter stormed out of the den and out of the junkyard, she needed to be alone where no one would find her, she definitely needed to be at home right now, he shouldn’t speak about bomba like that, or Macavity, yes they were villains,but so was she and she missed that, finally alone with her thoughts in some woods, she let out a sob, why hadn’t anyone come and got her yet, she had the twins who kept watching her sure, but they all could’ve escaped at anytime. As she was thinking, he ears pricked up at a noise, someone was close but she couldn’t make out the smell, the golden queen stood “who’s there” there was a chuckle, “oh deme I thought you’d recognise my scent, I’m quite disappointed” the red queen stood out from behind a tree and smiled at Demeter, deme was stood there unsure of what to do, finally bomba spoke “well, aren’t you gonna hug me” she sauntered over to Demeter, eyes stuck to her, before bomba could continue she was tackled to the ground by Demeter in a bear hug, deme began purring and nuzzling into her neck and shoulder, “or tackling me to the ground and straddling me works too”, she wrapped her arms around Demeter’s small frame but frowned, “are they feeding you here??? Your so thin, a queen should not be left to starve” bomba pushed herself up but still cradled Demeter, “tell me deme are they feeding you?” She forced Demeter to look at her “um well no ones eaten properly in a while because it’s so cold” bomba hissed, “how fucking dare they no cat should go without food because it’s cold, tell the thief twins to steal some food” “actually they did! Whenever they could they came to my den with food for me because they knew you’d probably skin them if they didn’t, so please don’t be angry at them” deme nuzzled into her neck again calming the red queen, she sighed “okay I won’t hurt them, good news though deme, we’re getting you out of here, tonight” Demeter looked up and smiled brightly, “i can’t wait, I’ve missed my den by the fire, it’s so cold here bomba” she smiled “macs missed you too, he can’t wait to get his paws on you after all this time” they both smiled at each other, “I’ve missed him too, good thing I’m in heat now” deme giggled like a kitten, bomba held her close, “I know, I could smell you as soon as you were near, that grey tabby definitely isn’t taking care of you, “mmhhm” Demeter mused, bombalurina started stroking her back and wrapped her tail around her body, “how long has it been deme?” “Way too long” Demeter started licking at bombas fur and neck “way too fucking long”, she continued her motions and she heard bomba whimper, ‘this is your best friend what are you doing??’ Demeter’s inner thoughts screamed at her to stop, but she couldn’t, bomb hadn’t stopped either so why should she, soon they were lay down again and bombs paws were running themselves all over Demeter, the moment passed though, “”if you two are done getting to know each other again I would appreciate it if we could get moving” Griddlebone appeared spooking both the queens and causing Demeter to fall over “hey lady griddlebone, erm we weren’t doing anything” deme went bright red “hmm I’m sure bomba wasn’t but you my dear golden one were definitely doing something” bomba stood up bringing Demeter with her, “yes she was and you ruined it, you bitch” her ears flattened against her head, “hold it red I was helping you out, you know Macavity wants her first when she comes back, he’d have you skinned if he found out you fucked her first” deme cringed “do you have to be so crass griddlebone”, “maybe/maybe not, it’s fun anyway” she laughed, bomba turned to deme “okay baby we’re gonna go back and make sure everything’s ready, you go back to the junkyard, the ball is about to get really exciting” bomba went to turn away but was stopped by deme, “wait!, why can’t you take me home now, it’s the perfect opportunity, no ones around” “wish i could deme but you know Mac, always with the big entrances” she kissed the golden tabby on the cheek and ran off with griddlebone into the night. 

Back at the ball, Demeter had stayed in one of the drain pipes, out of the way, she was bored out of her mind, last year was better, she had bomba by her side, both of them dancing, singing together, just then she thought back to a few hours before in the forest, the way she tackled bomb to the ground, the glow of the moon shining on her face and red fur, the way her smooth tail wrapped around her body, the softness of her neck, ‘oh god, do I like bomba, well you did straddle her and start licking her neck, yeah I think you do like her’ her arguing thoughts had given her a sore head. The ball had nearly finished, soon someone would be picked for the sweet release of death, deme wished at that moment it was her, why hadn’t anyone got her yet, she should’ve just followed the queens through the forest, screw what Macavity wanted she would’ve made it up to him. Suddenly her ears pricked up and nostrils flared, “there here” she relieved. 

“Hello Jellicles, sorry to interrupt, but boy do I have a surprise for you” it was bomba standing atop the big tyre, she stood tall and proud with a bottle in her paw, “you see, most of you will remember me from last year, especially you, pouncival” she drew out his name and winked at him, the poor Tom blushed hard, clearly remembering the time they mated, “anyway! I thought this year we’d have some real fun” she jumped down from the tyre and all the cats scattered “what do you want bombalurina” Munkustrap had pushed himself to the front and dotted a protective stance around his tribe, bomba walked up to him “well my dear Munkus, Macavity wants to talk to you and tiger over there-“ “it’s Tugger!”, “oh be quiet you overgrown fur-ball!” Seeing that she made Tugger blush she turned back around and faced the seething grey tabby staring at her, “ so I’m just here to lighten the mood and maybe cause some mischief, if you’ll allow it of course, we’ve got about 10/15 minutes before Mac turns up to take his favourite cats away for a chat” bomba opened her paw and blew catnip into munkustraps face “enjoy munks you could definitely loosen up a little bit” bomba turned and noticed deme in the drain pipe and winked at her, sending shivers down demes spine, “Jerrie!, Teazer! Let’s go!”, all the cats looked up at the smiling twins while they poured catnip out of bottles, the catnip spread it’s way around the cats and kittens alike, slowly, each of them began to feel the affects, their eyes got wider, they started twitching and a few started rubbing up against each other, bomba laughed, “now this is more like it!” She strutted over to Demeter who watched in amusement as the cats became entranced. “My sweet golden queen” bomb bowed in front of deme and kissed her paw, “would you sing with me?”, “of course my red queen” they smiled, and walked to the middle of the junkyard, deme started, “macavitys a mystery cat, he’s called the hidden paw..” bomba lay on the tyre and watched with wide eyes as the rest of the cats watched in surprise at the golden queen, “for hes the master criminal who can defy the law, he’s the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the flying squads despair, for when they reach the scene of crime, macavitys not there”, Demeter was truly shining tonight, her dance was sensual, her movements fluid and her voice heavenly, bomba took her cue, “macavitys a ginger cat, he’s very tall and thin, you would know him if you saw him, for his eyes are sunken in” the queens continued singing and dancing, the cats around them struggling the urge to dance along, while others struggled to move, “........are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time, just controls the operation....” “THE NAPOLEON OF CRIME!”, both queens sunk to the ground when they heard Macavity behind them, “thank you my gorgeous red queen, you’ve done perfectly, and you” he points at Demeter “my golden tabby are coming with us!” Bomb grabbed hold of Demeter and whispered in her ear “scream for help Demi, make it believable”, she nodded “Munk help!, get off me you bitch”, she struggled against the red queen and scratched her face accidentally, “oh god bomba I’m so sorry” deme whispered, she ignored her and yanked her out of the junkyard. Macavity jumped down and walked up to Munk, who was still on the ground looking at where deme had disappeared, tears filling his eyes, “my dear brother, looks like your having a bit of bad luck recently, don’t you worry your queen will be taken care of very well”, he smiled at Munk, who finally succumbed to the catnip and fainted.


	2. Getting their queen back part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of part 1, more bomba/ deme pairing in this one than the last 
> 
> Please enjoy 😊

“I can’t believe you fucking scratched me, look what you’ve done!”, Demeter looked at bombs face, there were 4 blooded lines down the left side of her face, the blood had dried but still left stains along her fur, “bomba please, I’m really sorry I got caught up in the moment, I wanted it to look real, I just wasn’t thinking” please forgive me” deme hugged bomba and began nuzzling her neck again, hoping it would make things better, bomba started purring “I think it makes you look dangerous and sexy by the way”, bombalurina was taken aback by that, “okay deme, what has gotten into you, first the thing in the forest, then the very sensual dance moves and now this, this is much more than you just being in heat” bomba had pushed Demeter away onto the mattress while speaking, “I’m sorry bomb, it’s just been way too long” she stretched her whole body on the soft mattress, and let out a sigh of happiness, she was so glad to be home. Bomba was still watching her from the side of the den, “hmm okay, well I’m gonna get the twins to get some food for you and milk, get some rest deme I’ll see you later”. 

Stepping into griddlebones den she slunk down on the mattress much to the dismay of the white queen, “what do you want bomba?, don’t you have your own den to be a whore in”, “shut it griddlebone, demes in my den resting before Mac comes back” she looked up at griddlebone letting her see what deme did to her face, “plus she did this to me so I need some of that medical stuff you have, griddlebone cringed “oh bomba that looks sore” she went to touch her face but bomb moved away quickly, “just give me the medication and I’ll leave you alone” bomba hissed, the pain to her face now starting to kick in, “please red, we don’t like each other but I don’t wanna see you in pain, let me put some ointment on it” bomba sighed, “okay, fine, but try anything and you’ll be missing an eye” “wouldn’t have it any other way my red queen”. Griddlebone picked up the ointment and started applying it to bomba’s face, the red queen hissed every time but tried not to annoy griddlebone. “See, all done red, you look kinda better, I mean, there’s still the scratch marks and your eyes gonna be red for a while, but other than that your fine”, bomb felt better and the pain had subsided, “thanks griddlebone, I guess your not all bad” both queens smiled at each other, “alright don’t get all mushy lady, we still hate each other”, bomba had stood and started walking out of the den, “don’t worry red, I’m still ready to call you a whore every time I see you”. 

“Oi Bombi, we sorted ole’ golden, she got food and drink, she fell sleep before we left tho” Mungojerrie gave bomba a slight nod of the head, “thanks Jerrie, I’ll go see her now. She scratched Jerrie behind the ear. 

Slowly waking into the den bomba looked at the golden queen lay out on the mattress, she looked so peaceful, her long tail swishing slowly, the slight twitch her ears gave off, her beautiful golden face, the way her golden patters cascaded down her frame..., bomba shook her head, “hang on, do I like Demeter?” She whispered to herself, ‘well let’s see, there was that thing in the forest where you literally purred and whimpered like a young queen experiencing intimacy for the first time, like what the fuck?” And then before when she called you sexy, and started nuzzling your neck again, you didn’t stop it right away?, of course you like her you idiot!’, her thoughts truly were the worst. “She’s truly beautiful isn’t she?” Macavity had intruded her thoughts, “she really is, she’s just resting before you came back”, bomba turned around and faced the tall ginger cat, “they didn’t feed her Mac, she’s so thin, I hope you hurt them” her eyes narrowed at his and her ears flattened. Macavity let out a low chuckle, “sadly my red queen, I did not, we only had a talk, but they seemed distracted, by the fact their lovely golden tabby had been taken by some Red Devil” his tail curled around her body, “any idea who that was, my lady?”. She nuzzled back into his neck “no idea darling, it was definitely a show though”, bomba turned around and faced him, showing him the marks on her face, “she even caused a casualty” “oh my queen, is their any pain?” “Not anymore, griddlebone helped with that, anyway I’ll leave you and her alone” she went to leave but was stopped by macavitys tail wrapping around her body, “actually, I think I’ll let you have her” bomb stared unsure of what to say, “don’t you think griddlebone has already told me what happened in the forest, how she was all over you, and you let her”. Bomba looked at Demeter, and back at mac “maybe I’m just too irresistible to cats, you know that better than anyone”, purring, macavity still has his tail around her body, “just treat her right bomba, when your finished come and find me, I have a feeling those Jellicles will be coming over, trying to get her back”, “hmm, they can take her from my cold, dead paws”. 

Demeter was woken up slowly by a delightful massage, purring quietly she heard a chuckle come from above her, “Mac?” “Try again darling”, Demeter sat up and smiled at the red queen but then frowned upon seeing her eye and the scar surrounding it, “bomba I’m so sorry, do you think it’ll heal” “don’t worry deme it’s gonna be fine, I’ll just have a few scars, how are you feeling anyway?”. She lay down and brought deme with her, laying next to each other, bomba stroked demes side, “I’m doing better, so glad to be out of the junkyard, I don’t think their all that bad you know, they just hate our tribe, because we go after things wrong”, “their weak, we go after what we want, we don’t wait, and we certainly don’t let our queens starve!”. Her ears flattened against her head and she hissed, demes tail wound it’s way around her bombas body and calmed her down, “but I’m back now, and I’m so ready, to get back into work”,’ the queens nuzzled into each other, and bombs tail wrapped around demes body, they stayed like this for a while, purring into the others necks, finally Demeter spoke again “so where’s Mac, I think it’s time we saw each other again” she smirked against the red queens neck, “actually deme he doesn’t want to have you now” the golden queen looked up “oh, why?, have I done something wrong?”, bomba smiled “no my darling, griddlebone told him about what happened in the forest, so he said I could have you, obviously if you want to of course”, she started nuzzling demes neck again making deme purr” her leg started shaking, bomba smirked, she looked up and kissed Demeter, letting her tongue explore her mouth, both queens battled for dominance as bomba lay deme back down onto the bed, both their tails roamed up and down each other’s bodies, bomba ran her hands up and down the golden queens legs, “I want you bomba” she licked at her neck while moving her hands towards bombas breasts, the red queen mewed in response and breathed out “gotta make this quick though baby, work never stops and those Jellicles will be coming after you” “awh, no romance then” the golden queen chuckled which led into a gasp as bomba started stroking her sensitive area, “fuck bomba, keep going” bomba kept biting and licking at her neck and chest, making her moan out loud, inserting one of her fingers both queens moaned, “you are so beautiful deme”, continuing her motions, the red queen looked at the golden tabby who had her eyes closed and mouth slightly open “god I’ve wanted this for so long........”. 

Both queens lay together in post orgasmic bliss, bomba gently stroking demes leg, “that was incredible deme” her tail gently wrapped around the golden queens body, Demeter purred softly in response, opening her eyes to the striking red queen they both smiled softly, “shouldn’t you be going, mac will be waiting” “he can wait a few more minutes, it won’t kill him, plus griddlebone talks forever, and the calico twins never stop talking, between them I say I’ve got about 20 minutes before Mac comes looking for me” “hmm good, I’m so comfy right now” deme snuggled into bombas neck and softly licked at her fur. 

“Aaannnndddd that’s the tale of how we got caught stealing and were chased out of the house by their pollicle and couldn’t get any Merchandise” Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer bowed in completeness of their story, “I have no idea why I keep you two around, it’s ridiculous, maybe your losing your touch?” “Hey hey hey, we’re still good ain’t we Jerrie, just a little fumble is all”, “hmm fine, griddlebone!, go and get bomba, she’s in her den, she should’ve had enough time to reintroduce herself to Demeter” macavity chuckled, “alright, but i better not walk into anything, I don’t need to be scared for life”.

Demeter was lay atop of bomba, kissing the red queen below her, “god I love this, your so pretty” bombs tail wrapped around Demeter’s body as they both continued to kiss passionately. “Hmm so do I my gorgeous queen”. Griddlebone searched through the house and towards bombalurina’s den, as she got closer, her ears pricked up at the noises coming from the red queens den, she sighed ‘for the love of the everlasting cat they better not be doing anything’, walking into the den she had her eyes covered, “okay you two! Stop whatever your doing, remove your tails from wherever they are, and get off each other , macavity wants to see you bomba!” And with that she left. Both queens giggled into each others necks, “so, I think I should go, before griddlebone comes back” “if you really have too” Demeter pouts, “oh don’t look like that baby, how about you come with me, really get you back into work, I don’t think your in heat anymore that’s for sure, I definitely took care of that” the red queen winked and pulled both of them up from the bed holding onto each other, “let’s go baby”. 

“Well my queens it nice of you to finally join us, did you satisfy her bomba?” He chuckled, making the red queen blush slightly, demeter spoke first, “hey Mac, it’s been a while, don’t worry, bomba took very good care of my needs and then some, much better actually than I think you could” “ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, you just got sick burned!” Mungojerrie high fived Demeter earning a scowl from macavity “everyone leave!, come here my queens”, bomba kept hold of Demeter and walked them both over to him, she took her place sat on the bed with him and started nuzzling his neck, griddlebone was already sat behind him playing with his ears, Demeter stood there unsure of where to sit then decided to place herself on the other side of macavity, “so demeter, do you think those Jellicles will be after you very soon?” Macavity nuzzled into her neck making the golden tabby purr softly “probably so, but I won’t let them take me back, I’ve missed you all so much, and I don’t think I can go back to a cold junkyard with no food and no privacy”. “Don’t worry, your not going anywhere baby” bomba wrapped her tail around demes body. “Let the Jellicles try and get you back, it’ll be interesting, especially when they find out you were never one of them to begin with”.


End file.
